Wesley Freisler
Wesley Donald Freisler (August 15th, 2293 - ) is the current Party Secretary of the National Coalition Party in Kanjor and wealthy farmer & land owner from Vagderra province, northern Kanjor. He's the spokesman of the social conservative wing of the NCP, arguing for "traditional family values" and "moral dignity". Personal Life Wesley Freisler was born into old aristocratic family in Vagderra, northern Kanjor. His mother Elizabeth was a housewife, deeply religious & also contradictive personaly whereas his father Roger was more moderate land owner who just wanted to make business & educate his children well. Despite the wealth of his family, Wesley had to work long days in cotton fields as his father wanted him to respect hard working. Wesley's social contacts were mostly limited to the children of other upper class families as he had a home teacher instead of going to public school. At the age of 13, his father sent him to private school at Atyr to get high quality teaching and "more national perspective" has he put it. He excelled in history, geography and psychology, but got weak grades at maths and foreign languages. In September 2312 he went to study law at the university of Atyr and graduated in just two years after which he opened his own law office in the city. However, at Spring 2322 he returned to Vagderra as his father was seriously ill, dying at next Autumn. As his mother was old & weak and he was the only child of the family, Wesley decided to close his law office at Atyr and take over father's agricultural business. The civil war had left its trails on Vagderra too and he faced big work in restoring the infrastructure, business relations and especially, past "fields of gold" into new prime. By 2332 Wesley Freisler had succesful agricultural business going on at Vagderra which had enlargened past the borders of Kanjor, exporting cotton, rye and wheat into neighbouring countries Alduria and Rildanor. By 2339 he was one of the biggest farmers & land owners in Vandegra. Political Life Wesley Freisler's father Roger was supporter of the Ultranationalist party and General Chenchka, a fact which caused friction between these two until the death of Roger at 2322. Wesley's mother Elizabeth was almost totally unpolitical, taking part only in charities and avoiding political discussions. Wesley was a conservative, but he saw the measures & policies of the Ultranationalists far too radical & tyrannical and the Kanjoran Liberal Party was far too liberal in its moral stances & international. He felt himself as political maverick, but was active in the League of Land Owners & Farmers being a member of its committee and making many contacts on local politicians. At 2338 he met Hans Relander at the national assembly of World Capitalist Alliance and was convinced about Relander's stances about market economy, individuality & hard work of which he had got lot of experience in his youth. He accepted the task given by Relander about organizing regional committee for new party, the NCP but he hard hard time in getting supporters for the new party due to strong support for the Industrialists in Vagderra and party's many social liberal stances. At August 2340 he competed the Party Secretary status with moderate Herbert Corell and liberal Angelina Clarkson but with the support of party's conservatives and wealthy, he was elected. At January-April 2341 he organized senate & presidential election campaigns which were unsuccesfull but very useful experiences. Criticism Some of Freisler's party colleagues have accused him about conforming the industrialists in regional politics and usually voting in the same manner against the official stance of the party in moral issues. Freisler has answerred to the critic as "cooperating with other right-wing parties is important when we don't have iron to carry out our policies ourselves". Freisler has also been accused of taking bribes from League of Land Owners & Farmers when it comes for promoting agriculture & its benefits. Freisler has outright denied such claims. Category:Kanjorien people